Pinned
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: He knew it was a set up, but he didn't care.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pinned

Series: House, MD

Rating: M

Summary: It was a set up, he just knew it.

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this! Reviews are helpful, and aide my creative processes.

I can't believe I let myself fall in love. I'm the great Doctor Gregory House, I don't do emotions. Emotions make people weak and hopeless. God help me, I've fallen victim to them. I don't know when it was really that I was in love with her. I knew from the moment I met her that there was something different. She wasn't just the average female that used her looks to get what she wanted. She was a morally right individual and dressed like a nun. Well, she did lighten up after I made comments about her clothes. She really does have a nice chest. She should show it off more often. Cuddy has nothing on Cameron.

Cameron has been there to be my moral compass so to speak. Hell, she knows when I've gone too far. Damn her, she always ruins my fun. Then there was this one time she attempted to seduce me. It would have worked if not for that damned needle in her hand. I could have taken her right then and there. Everyone else be damned. I sit in my office pretending to watch General Hospital when really all I can think about is ways to make love to Allison Cameron. Yes, make love, not just have a quick fuck. I keep telling myself I'm too old for her, that she could have anyone that she really wanted. But hey, she loves broken people, and I am as broken as they come. Wilson always knew that I fancied Cameron more than I let on. Pfft! Like I would be like a woman and gossip and spill all of my secrets. So I blame Wilson for being in this predicament right now. It's always so easy to blame him.

I have Cameron pinned against the wall of the locker room. My lips crush hers in a feverish race to claim her. I allow my mouth to travel down her neck, nipping all across her porcelain skin. Who cares if I leave marks on her? It'll show everyone that she belongs to me. She belonged to me long before I even realized it. Sucking on her collarbone I smirk at masterpiece I've left. I grow even harder as she moans. I swallow that moan by covering her mouth with mine. I delve right into her mouth with my tongue, battling for control. Of course I have to have control,that's part of who I am. Frantically, I push up her skirt. Normally, she doesn't wear a skirt, but today, she was revealing all of her curves to me. It was probably Wilson's idea to distract me. Well, it worked too well. That is why right now I have Cameron moaning and sighing in sheer pleasure. With her skirt pushed up, I pull her panties down so I can have complete access to her hot, wet core. I can just feel the heat radiating off her as I slide two fingers inside her. She gasps. Oh yeah, I'm about ready to burst myself. With my other hand, I undo my pants and zipper. I push them down far enough not to be in my way. Swiftly I enter her, giving her no time to prepare herself. She screams my name out. God, that is hot. I am pumping into her so rapidly I ignore the searing pain in my thigh. All I want to do is make her scream loudly as she comes. I can feel her orgasm fast approaching. Mine is soon to follow. Cameron tightens around my hard cock as she breathes quick and shallow. All at once she screams out 'Greg!' and falls over the edge. A second later, I grunt and spill myself into her.

Both of us are panting. I don't let her down just yet. Have to rest a minute. I am amazing. I just made her scream my name and she came so powerfully. The question is now where we go from here. I'm the first to speak after a short silence. "Stay with me tonight?" I ask. She appears to think for a moment then responds, "Of course. Will we have a repeat performance?" I chuckle. "We'll have that and more. I'll be able to take my time with you and make you come again and again." She gives me the brightest smile I've ever seen. "Can't wait Greg, let's go home." 


	2. Cameron's POV

Chapter 2: Pinned

Chapter 2: Pinned

Disclaimer: I probably forgot to put it in the first chapter…. was distracted, lol. Okay, neither House nor anything belonging to the series belongs to me. Though, I wish I owned House; I would do some dirty, dirty things to that man.

A/N: okay, this is Cameron's POV. Again, thanks for the reviews; they inspire me to write more smut. There could possibly be a third chapter…hmm..Any way, on to the show!

I knew it would be an excellent idea going to Wilson for advice. After all, he was the resident playboy. He knew exactly what it would take to get the attention of a certain someone. I am tired of the flirting. As enjoyable as it is, I want more. I want to show House that I love him. I want to catch that man totally off guard for one day in his life. That train of thought is how I came to wear what I am wearing today. The ensemble consists of a blouse that would make even Cuddy blush. It's the color of sapphires and dipped so low it would put any man's imagination in to overdrive. The skirt was another matter entirely. I feel bare when I'm _wearing_ it. I knew when I saw it in the store that it was the perfect choice. I call it the 'fuck me' skirt. It is the ultimate midnight hued, slit running up the right side, barely covering my assets skirt. Gone were the usual pencil skirts that I wore.

I gave myself a once over in the mirror before leaving the locker room to face him in the conference room. I could only imagine what Chase and Foreman were going to say about the way I'm dressed. As I exited the locker room, I had gotten no further than a little bit down the hallway when I encountered House himself. If a picture were worth a thousand words, I cannot even begin to describe his intense stare. He began to approach me with increasing speed. Well, as much speed as a man with a cane could muster before noon. I found myself slowly heading back towards the locker room. I figured it would be the safest place for when House caught up to me. No sooner than when I close the door to the locker room he bursts in with an indescribable look in his eyes.

He looks at me with such intensity that I felt like I would melt on the spot. It was the intense passion that I discovered in those brilliant blue depths right before his lips descended on mine with a feverish inferno of need. At that precise moment, I realized that I was drowning in him and I didn't have one desire to be saved. The kiss was all I imagined and more. I could feel the love with each passing second. I was pinned against the wall, held up by House's strong arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist, all the while being mindful of his bad leg. He delivered kiss after kiss as we both fought for control. Screw control, this was about pure, unadulterated lust. This was releasing feelings that were pent up for far too long. I felt his lips travel to my collarbone, nipping along the way. Right now, I needed him in me and I needed him now.

I decided that later it would be about love, right now, I needed to fulfill this lust. His hands travel up the sides of my blouse and I feel him enclose his hand around my breast and squeeze it gently. Oh god, this is torture. His other hand wanders up my skirt, pushing down my panties as his fingers enter me. I gasp, losing myself in pleasure. I scream out his name as I rapidly approach my first orgasm. I hear him undoing his pants then the next thing I know he enters me, and I struggle not to call to high heaven. This is what I wanted, I wanted him to fill me, stretch me. He thrusts in and out, bringing me to the edge of sanity. I screamed his name again as I crash over the edge in an earth shattering orgasm. I feel him empty in to me as he comes right after me. For a couple of minutes we're both trying to catch our breaths.

The silence was broken when he spoke. "Stay with me tonight?" he asked. I appear to think it over when it only took me a second to figure it out. "Of course! Will we have a repeat performance?" I inquire. The words that he replied with sent shivers down my spine. "We'll have that and more. I'll take my time with you and make you come again and again." I do believe I had the biggest smile on my face that anyone has ever seen. "Can't wait Greg, let's go home."


	3. House POV2

Chapter 3: Pinned

Chapter 3: Pinned

Disclaimer: Y'all already know I don't own House…wish I had even a fraction of the money it makes.

A/N: okay, here is chapter 3, House POV. I'll post chapter 4 later on and it'll be Cameron POV. Hope it's as good as the other ones! Oh, and if you know the song "Ooh La La" by Goldfrapp, then you'll know what I was inspired by.

Previously: House + Cameron + pent up lust pinned against the wall with hot sex.

House POV:

I couldn't get out of that damned hospital fast enough. Tonight I have Cameron and have her all to myself. It's a dream come true! No sooner than I opened the door to let her in to my place and shut it I had her pinned once again. This could quite possibly be my favorite position to have her in. My lips claim hers again and battle for dominance. It's like I can't get enough of her. I need her to live; she is my breath of life. I run my hands up and down that oh so perfect body of hers. One touch and I was hooked on her. I moan as my tongue claims hers in a race of control. I can feel her melting in to my embrace. If I want to continue this further, I'll have to take things to the bedroom.

"Bedroom. Now." I struggle to release those words. I quickly lead her to my bed. Oh, the fantasies I've had while lying here. Now, I get to make those fantasies a reality. I think after tonight, I'm not ever going to let her go. She's mine, and I will fight for her damn it. My pulse is playing this bass filled techno in my head, my heart racing a marathon. I start to undress her, removing every article of clothing gently while taking the time to drink in the sight before me. She is the most perfect being I have ever seen. The hookers will never have anything compared to her. My hands seem to have a mind of their own as they explore every inch of her pale flesh. I can feel the drool begin to gather in my mouth as I imagine my tongue running over every part of her. I need her now, to mark her, to kiss her, to make love to her, to keep her for the rest of my life. She is my drug, and I crave more.

I grow harder as she moans into my neck. While I am trying to explore every part of her, she is trying to do the same to me. She can explore later, now it's my turn. I push her down on the bed, and cover her body with mine. I lower my head to suckle on her neck, and then keep moving downwards. My tongue swirls around her nipple, making it taunt and hard. I suck on it, encouraged by the excited sounds coming out of her swollen lips. Slowly I move to the other nipple, making it just as hard. I swear she's going to come just by my ministrations to her chest. I let my tongue and mouth glide down her stomach, advancing its journey to the place I want to be. I settle myself as comfortably as I can with my face right between her legs. I inhale that sweet scent of hers. I love hearing her moan and watching her writhe as she struggles to get my tongue to go right where she desires. Some might call this torture for her, I call it eventual gratification. I want to see her on the edge of breaking before I give her what she longs for. Looking up at her, I see lust filled eyes urging me on. I give in to her wishes. I reach out with my tongue and slowly lap at her juices. Oh man, didn't know I could turn her on that much. As I seek out more of her honey, she grabs on to the sheets tightly in a struggle for self-control. Without warning I delve my tongue inside her, satisfied with the loud gasp that escapes her as she arches her back. I thrust in and out, making those sweet juices flow. Removing my tongue, I journey upwards to her clit, swirling around and around until I hear her scream my name. She quickly approaches her first orgasm and succulently explodes.

I smile at my handiwork. "Ready for more?" I ask. I'm already sure of her answer, but I want to hear her beg me because I'm full of myself that way. Wait for it…she pants as she tries to get the words out. "Please Greg, I need you inside me, fill me with your seed." She pleads. "Oh okay, but only because you've been such a good girl." I reply. I lift her up and position her on her knees. I've always wanted to take her from behind. I don't think I could grow any harder than I am now. Once she is in place, I bury myself in her. Oh god, she is so tight and so ready for me. I didn't know that heaven existed until now. I don't I ever want to withdraw my cock from inside her. I begin to move in and out slowly at first, giving her time to adjust. She better pipe down on those cries of passion or this is going to end before it really begins. I try to put all the weight on my good leg as I pump in to her. My hands clutch tighter around her hips as I see her reach for the headboard. Oh yeah, this is soooo hot. "Harder Greg, harder." I hear her beg. I comply with the lady's request of course. I grunt as I push harder and harder in to her. I try to bury myself in her all the way, filling her completely. I gasp as I feel my own climax approaching. Oh lord, this is going to be one fantastic release. She moans, thrusting herself back against me. A second later she is screaming my name; I feel her muscles tighten around my shaft. "Oh my god I'm going to explode!" she screams. True to her word, she comes, leaking her fluids all around my cock. Not even a moment later, I fall over that edge, spilling my seed in to her.

We both collapse on the bed; I try not to fall on top of her. That woman has taken my breath away from me. I don't give a shit about the throbbing in my leg, because I made Allison Cameron scream my name so loud I think the neighbors heard it. She looks over at me and wordlessly goes to grab some of my Vicodin. God, I love this woman. There, I finally said it. Well, to myself, but in a moment out loud. She lies down next to me. After swallowing the pills I lean over to kiss her. This time, it's a tender kiss, thanking her for what she has done. Before we both fall in to the blissfulness of sleep, I whisper in her ear that I love her. As I fall asleep, I hear her answer: "I love you too."


	4. CameronPOV2

Pinned 4

Pinned 4

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own a dang thing. Any recognizable characters belong to their proper owners.

A/N: This should be the last chapter, although, if y'all want to see more let me know. I could make a series out of this or something. I have so many ideas right now; just have to get them down on 'paper' so to speak. Oh, sorry for the delay…was experiencing 'technical difficulties' with laptop.

Cameron POV:

The minutes seemed like hours today! I swear, the time could not pass fast enough. I want out of this clinic and out of here now! I still can't believe that House wants me at his place. I'm excited but nervous at the same time. What if I screw this up? No, I will not think like that today. I need to be positive. Finally! Time to get out of this place and on to his house.

Oh my god, no sooner than he let me in the door and shut it, I found myself pinned again. What, is this my new position? I can definitely say that it's my favorite. I'll never be able to look at the door and not smile. This time, I hope he leaves more marks on me. It was funny to see the looks that I got from the others. The feeling of his lips crashing down on mine squashes any other thoughts I dared to have. I allow him to dominate me this time. I want to be dominated by him, the alpha male. I need him to live. He is the very breath I take, without him I suffocate. He is the other half of my soul that I never knew would ever be completed until today. I sigh as his hands glide all over my body. My muscles betray me as they turn to mush and I begin to melt. He gasps out "Bedroom. Now." I willingly follow him to the bedroom. I would follow him to the ends of the Earth if he asked me to do so.

He backs me up against the bed as he begins to undress me. I wonder if he's had as many fantasies about me as I've had about him and this very bed. My pulse is racing, playing this drumming beat in my head. I want to show him that I'm his and I will never leave him. God, I've waited so long for this. This certainly is a dream come true. Wow, that sounds so cheesy. I sound cheesy even in my own head. I bow my head and blush as he stares at my naked body. Normally, I would feel so exposed, but now I feel like I'm desired. I do my best to put forth a confident front. I moan when his hands continue their exploration of my skin. He has such strong hands. They have healed so many patients and they have the ability to turn me on like a switch. When I look in his eyes, I am taken back by the emotions that he bares to me. I have to have him now. I need him to mark me, kiss me, make love to me, and more importantly keep me for the rest of his life.

I nuzzle in to his neck as his hands try and conquer me. I moan again because it feels like my skin is electrified. I try to travel his body as he does mine, but I am pushed on to the bed before I can complete my mission. His body covers mine and his head lowers to suckle on my neck before continuing south. Oh lord, he has no idea how this drives me crazy. All I want is for him to be inside me right now! The feel of his tongue on my nipple almost makes me come on the spot. It's like he knows exactly what buttons to push to turn me on. Well, he is the brilliant puzzle solver. After bringing that nipple to a hard nub, he turns his focus on the other one. I'm so not going to be able to last long this time around. I urge him with the gasps and moans trailing from between my lips. I would be quite the sight right now, swollen and bruised lips, succumbing to the throws of passion. I barely have the ability to open my eyes as I see him trailing his tongue down my stomach and then between my legs.

When I see him settle between my legs, I fight the urge to squirm and scream. I almost lose it entirely as I feel his warm breath. I try and maneuver to get him to come in closer, to give me what I want. I want his tongue running all over me and making me come. Oh, this is torture! It's like he wants me to fall in to the brink of oblivion. This should be considered cruel and inhumane treatment. His eyes catch mine, and to see the pure yearning reflected back at me is amazing. I nod, silently telling him to continue on. I wouldn't be able to trust my voice at this point. The very feel of his tongue lapping at me is incredible. I struggle not to give in right then and there. I grip the sheets tightly as he delves in to me with his tongue. If I tried to describe how talented he is with that tongue, it wouldn't do him justice. I arch my back as I attempt to get his tongue to go deeper within me. He laps at me enthusiastically when I gasp for more. I can't believe how wet I am getting. I have never gotten this worked up with anyone before. Then again, no man could ever compare to Gregory House. Mmm…. I can feel the orgasm approaching as he moves up to my clit. Oh god! I come, juices flowing freely. I smile as he looks up at me.

"Ready for more?" he asks. Oh yeah, I want more and he knows it. He just wants to hear me beg for it. Should I give him that satisfaction? Yeah, I'll give it to him. His ego needs to be stroked, so to speak. "Please Greg…" I plead, "I need you inside me, fill me with your seed!" I see his eyes grow wide when I beg. "Oh okay, but only because you've been such a good girl." He responds. He pulls me up on to my knees. I shift around so that I am backing up to him. I know of his fantasy with me being in this position. I wait for him to get as comfortable as he can with his leg. Wow, I didn't think he could even get that hard. Without warning he buries himself within me. He feels so damned good. He's thick, long, and stretches me like no tomorrow. It is so incredible. He begins to move in and out of me bit by bit, and I bite my lip to try to suppress the screams that threaten to escape. I reach for the headboard to steady myself as he grips his hands tightly on my hips. Oh, I never want this to end. I never knew that sex could be this hot or exhilarating. "Harder, Greg, harder!" I shout out to him. He speeds his pace, creating delicious friction between my legs. I feel as if I'm going to erupt from pleasure! I buck my hips back as my muscles tighten around him. I hear him grunt as he pushes farther in to me. "Oh god, I'm going to explode!" I cry out. Not a second later I screamed out his name, my orgasm overwhelming me completely. I then feel his explosion filling me, mixing my sweet nectar with his seed.

He tries not to fall on top of me as we both collapse from sheer exhaustion. No matter how much I gasp, it's like I can get enough air. No other man has taken my breath away like that. I look over at him. He's trying not to let the pain show. I know that leg has to be killing him right now. No words were needed as I reached over and grabbed a couple of Vicodin. After swallowing the pills, he reaches over to kiss me. It was such a gentle kiss, as if to say 'thank you for understanding.' I can't even articulate how much I love him. Slowly, we're both falling in to a blissful sleep. I thought I was hallucinating when he whispered in my ear that he loved me. When the initial shock wears off, I reply back: "I love you too."


End file.
